April
You also may be looking for Captain Robert April or Dr. Sarah April of the . April is the fourth month of the Human year. * The ancient Earth steamship [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] struck an iceberg and sank on the night of April 14/15th, 1912, killing 1,523 Humans. ( ) * In April of 1968, the United States of America launched an orbital nuclear weapons platform from McKinley Rocket Base, causing an international crisis. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] traveled back in time from 2268 to study history and became involved in the platform crisis. ( ) * Gabriel Bell was born on Earth on April 24, 1987. ( ) * The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], in pursuit of a Borg sphere, arrived in the past from 2373 on April 4th, 2063. ( ) * Lieutenant Hawk died on April 4, 2063. ( ) * Zefram Cochrane's launch of the Phoenix and subsequent First Contact with the Vulcans occurred on April 5th, 2063. ( ) :Ronald D. Moore noted that the significance of this date is his son's birthday. http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron63.txt * In early April of 2151, a scoutship piloted by the Klingon Klaang crash-landed in Broken Bow, Oklahoma, resulting in first contact between Earth and the Klingon Empire. ( ) * Jonathan Archer was transported to April 9, 2151 from March of 2152 by Daniels, who revealed that the Suliban Cabal, and not the ''Enterprise'' NX-01, was responsible for the destruction of the mining colony on Paraagan II. ( ) * The Enterprise NX-01 was launched in April, 2151. ( ) * The events of the ''Enterprise episode took place on the 16th of April, 2152.'' ( ) * The events of the ''Star Trek: Enterprise episode took place in April, 2152.'' ( ) * In April of 2152 the Enterprise NX-01 suffered severe damage from a Romulan minefield and was forced to undergo repairs at an automated facility. ( ) * The Enterprise NX-01 arrived back at Earth for a refit on April 24, 2153 after the Xindi attack on Earth in March of that year. ( ) * The , commanded by Duras, was chased off by three Starfleet ships on April 24, 2153, after pursuing the Enterprise NX-01 to Earth from Klingon space. ( ) * Jean-Luc Picard arranged to meet Jenice Manheim at the Café des Artistes in Paris on April 9, 2342, but never showed. ( ) * The events of the ''Voyager episode took place on April 22, 2375.'' ( ) * The events of the ''Voyager episode took place on April 5, 2378.'' ( ) Apocrypha * According to a clip created for the Picard family album in , which was not used on-screen, Jean-Luc Picard won the Starfleet Academy marathon in April 2323 and graduated on April 20th, 2327 in the Yuri Gagarin Hall. * Some of the events of the Eugenics Wars novel The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 took place on April 21st, 1994. * The events of the Pocket ENT novel The Expanse, an adaptation of the Enterprise episodes "The Expanse" and "The Xindi", took place on April 24th, 2153. * A Starfleet military exercise called Centerpiece 10 was held in the Cygnet region on April 7th, 2289. (Ships of the Star Fleet) * The events of the Pocket DS9 novels Avatar, Book 1 and Avatar, Book 2 took place in April of 2376, three months after the events of . * The events of the Pocket DS9 novel Rising Son begin in April of 2376, immediately after those of Avatar, Book 2. External link * Category:Time sv:April